Silent Killer
by Rose of Hope
Summary: Sometimes the deadliest way to die is not by guns or knives or bombs. Sometimes the deadliest way to die is by something silent. Something that even the most skilled inspectors cannot even think about inspecting. Full summary inside.


**Silent Killer**

**by:**

**Rose of Hope**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimers and Legal issues:**

The Great Mouse Detective ®, including Basil ®, Dawson ®, Ratigan ®, and others, are all regestered property of Disney. In other words, I don't own them.

This story is not written for profit, just for entertainment. If the current legal owners wish to remove this story, they have full right and power to do so.

Any other characters are © of Rose of Hope

This story is copyright © 2008 by Rose of Hope

**Warning: This story contains abuse, violence, death and some mild language. Suggested story rating is PG-13**

summary:

Sometimes the deadliest way to die is not by guns or knives or bombs. Sometimes the deadliest way to die is by something silent. Something that even the most skilled inspectors cannot even think about inspecting. This _silent killer_, if you may, is the single most lethal virus that can be injected into the human body. It is a _mouse_-made virus. Made from a poisonous snake that only exists in London. The one mouse who has created this killer has died from the bite. And, currently, it is injected into the greatest and smartest mouse in all London.

Basil.

* * *

We scurried past the Bloody Tower. Mark, Tom and I, holding the 'parrage sacks' over our shoulders, swiftly made it to the other side of the tower.

"Ol' Boss knowed where ta git the best snake poisons, eh mateys?" Tom asked in his horrid speach in which he calls english. Hmmph! Mark and I would never consider that rubbish _english_! Well, I wouldn't. Mark has his own _sailor _english.

"Sure as dickens. Boss ain't gonna care if anyone o' us die of a snake bite. Boss on'y care 'bout that self and dat age old revenge schnick, eh." We ignored him as we made our to the snake territory. The only, yet endangered and deadly, snake in London, the Adder, has it's main territory behind the Bloody Tower. Many people do not know about it. Only our crazed boss does.

"Oi! Tom! Get back o'er 'ere!" Mark cried. "Those snakes ain't afraid ta bite yer tail off!"

"He's right, Chap," I confided.

"Oh rubbish! I got meself this 'ere net ta protect me!" He inched forward. A ghastly net in his hand, he inched forward.

_Hiss..._

"Ain't nuthin' 'ere!" He shouted.

"T-T-Tom...!" Mark screeched into the dark.

"Ah, keep yer blubberin' ta yerslef!" he cried. "Oi! I found one!" He rummaged through the pack and found an empty vile.

_Hiiisss!!_

"Uh, Thomas! I don't think that is such a wise thought!" he ignored me and grabbed hold of the baby snake and stuck the water dropper in one of the fangs.

"By jove, Mark! He's doing it!" I cried. Mark chuckled.

"Course he did, Jimmy, me boy!" he cried. When the vile was filled to the rim, he recapped it and tossed it to me.

"Tol' y'all I could doit!" he laughed.

_HIIIISSSS!!_

"ARRGGHHH!!" he cried. We turned to him.

"Have you gone Daffy?!" I hissed. "Wake the whole bloody town while you're at it!"

"Jim! J-Jim! Look at 'is a'm!" Mark stammered. I looked to where he was pointing. My eyes widened and I clutched my tail tightly, as if that would help.

"Tom!" Tom was a frightning pale as he lay on the ground. The small snake wrapped around his neck.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor old Tom," a voice stated coldly behind us. "Did you get the vile?"

"Boss! L-l-look at Tom! What we gonna do 'bout 'em?" Mark asked, colour draining from his dark face. Boss shrugged.

"Let him die. He was foolish enough to let the snake bite him. He must pay the conscequences," Boss replied.

"Boss!" I exclaimed. "You cannot possibly allow that to happen!" I paused.

"Can you?"

"Of course I can!" Boss cried. "Now hand me that vile!"

"I will not allow it!"

"Fidget!" Boss cried. The stupid bat with two peg legs limped over.

"If ya ain't gonna listen, I'm gonna haveta take it from ya!" he growled. Mark nudged me.

"Hand it over, Mate. It ain't no use. 'Sides...he's almos' gone," he bowed his head. I handed the vile to the bat.

"Come Fidget. Let's go," Boss ordered.

"Alright-y!"

"Y-y-you a-a-are a d-d-isp-p-pis'ble creton..." Tom stammered, shaking violently. "Ba-a-s-s-il w-w-wi-i-l-l-l b-b-beat y-y-you!"

Boss turned around violently.

"Never mention that name again!" Boss growled.

"Things were better with Ratigan!" Mark yelled. Boss turned around and grabbed Mark by the neck and shook him violently. Mark gagged, then in a few minutes, went limp in Boss' hands. Boss dropped him and I ran over. I checked his pulse.

"You _**RAT**_!!" I cried out. Mark was dead.

"I know, Jim. I know..." Boss said calmly. Boss turned around and walked by. I stayed there, weeping for two of my friend's deaths.

"_**FLAVERSHAM!!**_" I cried out, not aware of the snake creeping past me. It struck me silently.


End file.
